


Change

by Kearsli



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Accidental meeting, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Puppies, abt karushuu week n stuff and at the bottom, i forgot to add their names, i love both of my children, i tried to put gakushuu somewhere in here but like.., look at the notes some important stuffs is there, m/m - Freeform, prob gonna tag some other stuff later, tfw when you legit cannot tag to safe ur life, there is a link about the tumblr picture which i based this fanfic off of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kearsli/pseuds/Kearsli
Summary: Karasuma and Gakuho met on accident years ago- and they both remember years later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's y boi, G U Z M A
> 
> here with a new one-shot  
> this ship is so pure and wonderful i love it it needs more supporters theres evidence I HAVE EVIDENCE  
> anyway take this crappy one-shot before my birthday tommorrow lol i wanted to just write this because i had the time and i saw an awesome picture on tumblr link in the bottom note but don't ruin the ending for yoself boi
> 
> p.s im sorry if i don't comment on ppls karma/gakushuu oneshots cause theres like 100++ oneshots and believe me you if you did a karushuu week one-shot bless your little heart because i have literally read everysingle one and you did such a good job ! @ a everybody if i was the person who hosted the karushuu week i would be so proud !! <3

The rain pelted down relentlessly, hitting the concrete floor with loud pelting noises- the sounds were almost deafening. Tadaomi's feet smacked the floor as he quickened up his pace, not particularly in the mood for getting soaked before he came back home after a long, tiring day of working at the Ministry of Defense- or more or less training to get into the Ministry.

He was desperate for some peace and quiet right now in his home, either sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling, sipping some hot chocolate, or trying to get some work done and then accidentally hitting the 'New Tab' key, typing in 'Funny Dog Videos', and then watching them for hours before he either passed out, or realised it was already morning.

Either sounded good.

His mind drifted elsewhere as he walked down the familiar street, nothing was interesting tonight, it was almost the same as every other night- or extremely dull day. He couldn't even tell the difference anymore.

But he could tell the difference from imaginary dogs barking, and real ones. He snapped out of his thoughts, turned his head to the right, and suddenly everything was clouded by the loud whines of puppies, quiet yapping and the pitterpatter sound of tiny feet.

He thought he was crazy, until he stared at a tattered cardboard box by the side of the street.

He moved closer cautiously, and before he knew it, he was crouched down by the side of the box and opening the floppy lid to reveal three- _no_ , maybe even four tiny puppies with all curled tails and soft pointed ears. He couldn't tell right now, but he though they could possibly be a series of things, Akita, Kai Ken- or maybe even a _Shiba Inu._  

 _His heart melted_.

The box was small, hardly enough to fit the puppies inside, and that small, that water even began to gather at the bottom of the box near their paws-  _oh god._

He didn't have an umbrella, he never did. And right when he needed it, hair and clothes both soaking wet to the core- _and both sticking to his body_ \- puppies whaling pathetically from the cold wind and rain beating against their fur- he didn't have it. 

 _Good going._ He remarked to himself in the head.

Well, this would have to suffice.

He grabbed his jacket, tore it off and carefully placed it around the box, putting the hood over his head and letting the rest of the jacket protect his back from the nippy cold.

They seemed to notice the difference, and suddenly one puppy out of no where stood up on it's hind legs and placed both feet on the side of the box, staring up almost in awe at him with big round black eyes-  _that's cute. That's really cute._

It yipped and yipped, it's little tail wagging back and forth. 

 _What now?_ He thought to himself, until he heard an unfamiliar voice behind him.

_He didn't even hear him coming, either the man is extremely sneaky, the adorable puppies were distracting him from his all surroundings, or he needed more training._

_He thought it was the latter._

"Do you need any help? It's rather chilly outside tonight, you know- and you look a little wet." The man asked rather cautiously. He didn't know what to say. His entire body stopped completely, and he didn't know whever it was from shock from being offered help or the strangers dazzling smile.

He looked friendly, dressed up neatly with black suspenders, an immaculate white long sleeved blouse and plain black pants- and most of all, redish hair and bright raspberry coloured eyes just to top off the 'innocent working guy' he was pulling off- and, it was difficult to explain, but he had a nice air about him- the type of person who just has an outgoing demeanour. His aura was just, for some reason, oddly _comforting_.

And, he felt like he could trust him- _wait, I haven't even talked to this guy before. Strange._

Something bloomed inside of him, and he acted before thinking. 

" _Yes, please._ "

 

 

He didn't even recognise him at first, until closer inspection. He didn't believe it- that wasn't the generous stranger who helped him bring the dogs to the dog shelter the morning after, and help them find good homes, watching them leave like they were children, and gave him his name and phone number if he ever needed help with any stray dogs in the future as a laugh and for once in his life and, he actually laughed with him- no, that wasn't the man he exchanged names with.. He didn't believe that that man right there owned one of the most successful school's in the country for all the wrong reasons.

_And looking back on the accidental meeting years ago, and looking at the **same man** now, he couldn't believe how much he changed. _

 

* * *

_\- sorta extra ish -_

 

Gakuho flicked through the pages off seemingly endless work and stress in a pile, until resting his hand on top of a file on one of his new workers, he pondered the name in his head for a moment or two, believing he had heard the name before..

_Tadaomi Karasuma.._

_Tadaomi Karasuma..._

**_Tadaomi Karasuma...._ **

He remembered.

And he smirked- _no_ , smiled thoughtfully.

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://namaeekaki.tumblr.com/post/154797193910/assclass-rarepair-week-day-5-first-meeting-a
> 
> heres the picture! i did not draw im no where near that talented the fanfiction is just based off of this <3


End file.
